Crossover Story 2 (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 2". It appeared on YouTube on August 3, 2019. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Condorito *Buzz Lightyear - Gaturro *Mr. Potato Head - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Slinky Dog - Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) *Rex - Mortadelo (Mortadelo and Filemon) *Hamm - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Bo Peep - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (The Angry Birds Movie and Rio) *Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Buster - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Mrs. Potato Head - Sheree (Julius Jr.) *Al McWhiggin - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Rocky Gilbratar - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Barrel of Monkeys - Werewolf Kids (Hotel Transylvania) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Mr. Shark - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bullseye - Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) *Wheezy - Valiant *Jessie - Agatha (Gaturro) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - King Malbert (Igor 2008) *Geri the Cleaner - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) *Barbie Girls - Various Females *Tour Guide Barbie - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Utility Belt Buzz - Shaw (Open Season) *Zurg - The Martian King (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Triplets (The Boss Baby) *Emily - President's Daughter (Free Birds) *Amy - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Flik - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Jenny Wakeman / XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Heimlich - 7723 (Next Gen) *Trash Can Toys - Martians (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) Scenes: *Crossover Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Gaturro's Mission *Crossover Story 2 Part 2 - Condorito's Lost Hat/It's Snoopy! *Crossover Story 2 Part 3 - Condorito's Tail Gets Ripped *Crossover Story 2 Part 4 - Condorito Meets Valiant/Condornapped *Crossover Story 2 Part 5 - Meet Moriarty *Crossover Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Crossover Story 2 Part 7 - Condorito's Roundup *Crossover Story 2 Part 8 - Condorito Nearly Loses His Tail *Crossover Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing the Road *Crossover Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Cricket/At Moriarty's Crossover Barn *Crossover Story 2 Part 11 - Cat Switch/The Girls Aisle *Crossover Story 2 Part 12 - Agatha Gets Mad *Crossover Story 2 Part 13 - Agatha's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Crossover Story 2 Part 14 - Into the Vents *Crossover Story 2 Part 15 - To the Rescue/Condorito Stays *Crossover Story 2 Part 16 - Battle with The Martian King/Car Chase *Crossover Story 2 Part 17 - Condorito vs. King Malbert/Rescuing Agatha *Crossover Story 2 Part 18 - Welcome Home *Crossover Story 2 Part 19 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clip from Movies and Shows: *Condorito: La Pelicula (2017) *Condorito 3-D (2015) *Gaturro: La Pelicula (2010) *Gaturro: La Serie (2014) *Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible (2014) *Mortadelo y Filemon (TV Series) *Little Witch Academia (2017) *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade (2015) *La Leyenda de la Nahuala (2007) *La Leyenda del Chupacabras (2016) *Legend Quest (2017) *La Leyenda del Charro Negro (2018) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Loud House (2016) *Peanuts (2014) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Julius Jr. (2013-15) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Robots (2005) *Shark Tale (2004) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Igor (2008) *Big City Greens (2018) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season: Scared Sily (2015) *The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018) *Free Birds (2013) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Gallery: Sheriff Condorito.png|Condorito as Woody Gaturro Lightyear.png|Gaturro as Buzz Lightyear RJ.jpg|RJ as Mr. Potato Head Leo infobox.png|Leo San Juan as Slinky Dog Los-intríngulis-de-Mortadelo-y-Filemón-contra-Jimmy-el-Cachondo-21.jpg|Mortadelo as Rex Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy St. James as Hamm Akko as Bo Peep.png|Atsuko Kagari as Bo Peep Red_angry_birds_2016.png|Red as Sarge Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg|Various Birds as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln Davis.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Buster Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.22.13 PM.png|Sheree as Mrs. Potato Head Moritary.png|Moriarty as Al McWhiggin El Chacas (3).png|El Chacas as Rocky Gibraltar Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8312.jpg|Werewolf Kids as Barrel of Monkeys Baymax.png|Baymax as Etch Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Mr. Spell Lenny.png|Lenny as Mr. Shark Altivo.jpg|Altivo as Bullseye Valiant.png|Valiant as Wheezy Agata.png|Agatha as Jessie King_Malbert.jpg|King Malbert as Stinky Pete the Prospector Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Tour Guide Barbie Shaw.jpg|Shaw as Utility Belt Buzz Screenshot_2018-03-19_at_3.33.31_PM.png|The Martian King as Zurg The_Triplets_promo.png|Triplets as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio presidents-daughter-free-birds-2.95.jpg|President's Daughter as Emily Gidget_dog.png|Gidget as Amy Katie_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Katie as Amy's Barbie Doll 1 Johnnyht1.png|Jonathan as Flik Cute_Jenny.png|Jenny Wakeman as Amy's Barbie Doll 2 Robot-7723-trailer.jpg|7723 as Heimlich Screenshot_2018-03-19_at_3.38.32_PM.png|Martians as Trash Can Toys See also * Crossover Story 3 (Toy Story 3) * Crossover Story 4 (Toy Story 4) Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Films Category:Rated G Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof